


Monumental

by Rainewritesfanfics



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, F/F, Galaxy Cauldron, Happy Ending, Immortality, Reincarnation, Resurrection, this is not straight, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 17:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9395258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainewritesfanfics/pseuds/Rainewritesfanfics
Summary: Sailor Cosmos has been alone for thousands of years. Sometimes it hurts more than others. Sometimes she thinks about Fighter and the life they could have had, most vividly so when standing at the foot of Fighter's statue."That was selfish, Seiya. It's not nice to confess and then die like that. That would be so like you though, always getting the last word."





	

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write angst one day, and during the process of editing and adding to this, I ended up giving it a happy ending because I'm a marshmallow inside.
> 
> If you enjoy the story, please be sure to leave a comment and kudos!
> 
> In case you missed it in the tags, THIS IS GAY, thank you.

Behind the palace ruins, a lone figure stood looking up at a crumbling monument. The olive-scented wind of Kinmoku carried silent tears from her glowing cheeks. 

Colorless eyes traced the ancient statue. Vines had wrapped around the pedestal and were now working their way up the marble legs of a warrior long gone. 

Though it had been millennia since the woman honored at this site had spoken on a faraway planet, Cosmos could still hear that cocky voice calling, "Odango!" as if the two women were side-by-side.

She took a step closer, kneeling at the edge of the brambles, her heart aching uselessly for a love she had forgone ten thousand years ago. 

So much had happened since she had said goodbye to Seiya. Countless civilizations had come and go. Countless more threats had risen and been defeated by the hands that Seiya once kissed. So many bonds had formed, broken, and then formed again. So much birth. So much death. So much.

But sitting there, staring up at the statue of her almost lover, the immortal Sailor Cosmos felt very much like she was still Tsukino Usagi. Still fresh and young. Still as pained by loss as she had been watching her senshi die one by one when she was still too young to stay out past nine. 

Five thousand years had passed since Neo-Queen Serenity had buried her friends and family back on Earth. Even Crystal Tokyo, which had once seemed so distant was now as vague a memory as the Silver Millennium. Her descendants still watched over the Solar System, but they too would come and go. They had been living shorter and shorter lives as the Lunarian blood running through their veins diluted over the millennia. 

The vastness of space, no matter how populated, grew lonely without anyone to share it with. Sailor Cosmos had witnessed innumerable lives and deaths, rises and falls, wars and peaces, but nothing endured. Nothing except her. Her and Chaos.

After saying goodbye to Seiya on Earth all those years ago, she had been strong. She'd focused on her duties, her love for Mamoru, her adoration for her daughter and her senshi. She'd almost succeeded in convincing herself that she had forgotten about Sailor Star Fighter.

But destiny would never be that kind. Just as Serenity had gotten lost in her life as queen, word had come about an attack on Kinmoku. She'd arrived with just enough time to fall for the warrior again and then witness her death. 

Three weeks of rekindled flirtation and friendship had been cut abruptly short when Chaos had come once more. Serenity, no longer able to fight as Sailor Moon, had been unable to shield herself while wielding the Silver Crystal. So Fighter had shielded her instead. 

Sailor Cosmos closed her eyes and could still feel her heartbreak as Fighter's body was torn apart by the negative energy. She could still see the last smile her friend had given her. She could still hear the soft whisper of "I love you," as Fighter's Star Yell shattered and her sailor crystal was ripped from her body. 

Serenity's agony and heartbreak had acted as the catalyst that spurred the Silver Crystal to disperse Chaos, but she was too late. 

The energy she had spent knocked her out for two weeks, and by then Fighter's crystal had already returned to the Galaxy Cauldron. Serenity tried as hard as she could to get there, but without a senshi form, she couldn't. 

Serenity had stayed on Kinmoku to mourn. She had watched this very statue rise, and now she was back as Sailor Cosmos to watch it crumble. 

Quietly, she whispered, "That was selfish, Seiya." She choked back more tears and continued, "It's not nice to confess and then die like that." She forced a laugh. "That would be so like you though, always getting the last word." Cosmos put palm to the tarnished plaque. "I miss you."

The statue's confident smile seemed to be asking her, "Well why don't you come find me then?" and Cosmos sighed again.

"Would it be cruel to bring you back?" Cosmos asked the monument. "Everyone else is long gone, Seiya. Would it be selfish to bring you back just for myself?" Cosmos frowned. "Even my friends and family grew tired of their long life spans after a few centuries. Would you grow tired of it too? Would you hate me for it?"

The statue, as expected, remained silent. Cosmos let out a short laugh. "Right, not that I was waiting on an answer, with you being dead and all."

She took a deep breath, summoning her staff and closing her eyes. "Well, here goes everything." She focused on the dark blue light of Seiya's crystal. It was similar in color to Haruka's, but very different at the same time. While Haruka's appeared matte in the dark, Seiya's was always shining, always sparkling, even in the end. 

Cosmos had sensed the previous bearer of Fighter's crystal had died several days prior, meaning that it had returned to the Galaxy Cauldron. 

It only took a few minutes until the familiar brightness of Fighter's crystal called out to her. Cosmos latched onto it and summoned the crystal into her hands. She opened her eyes, guilt and anxiety rising within her as she began searching through the crystal's past. 

She stopped when memories of Seiya flooded her mind. Cosmos fought back tears and a smile as she poured power into the crystal. Glimmers of gold began to collect into a silhouette. After ten minutes, they solidified to form Sailor Star Fighter.

Her eyes were closed, as if she were asleep, but she looked just as Cosmos remembered. When Cosmos broke the power transfer, Fighter inhaled sharply, gasping awake. Her blue eyes fluttered open, looking shocked as they roamed her solid form. When the last remnants of magic faded, Cosmos let out a sob, making Fighter's head swivel toward the sound. 

Blue eyes met silver and Cosmos didn't hesitate to throw herself at Fighter. Her arms wrapped around the taller woman's waist as she cried in relief. 

"O-Odango?" Fighter asked in surprise as the senshi sobbed against her. "That is you right?"

"Seiya! I missed you so much! Don't ever do that again!" Cosmos shouted, squeezing Fighter until she turned slightly blue.

Fighter chuckled. "Oi, I need to breathe, you know."

Cosmos blushed, stepping back. Fighter released her transformation, letting her outfit dissolve into red robes. "Now how about you explain what I missed," she said, poking Cosmos's forehead affectionately. "I want to know how you got this new transformation and all that. And, maybe how long I've been de- um... out."

Cosmos's face grew somber. "Seiya, it's been eight thousand years."

Seiya's face flashed through several dozen emotions before she sighed and rubbed her forehead. Slowly a bittersweet smile formed. "Well what the hell took you so long?" Seiya leaned down and kissed Cosmos's nose, having already picked up on the immortal's anxiety. 

Cosmos let out a relieved noise and a giggle. In a flash of silver, her transformation slipped away, revealing a woman who was somewhere in between Neo-Queen Serenity and Usagi. 

"You're so full of yourself," the woman complained, lightly punching Seiya's shoulder. 

Seiya snickered. "But you looooove me," she emphasized, throwing an arm around the smaller woman and pressing a kiss to the top of her head. 

"Yeah. I do."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this piece. It was a bit of a processs to write. It started with an idea when I was half-asleep two weeks ago and then gradually became a story.
> 
> Please consider leaving a review and kudos!


End file.
